


Don't Blow My Feeble Cover

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Becoming a Pack [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of past suicide, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't like putting his problems on other people. Derek has perfected the art of running away from his problems. But maybe running away won't actually help this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Blow My Feeble Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Next on the list after this is a Jackson/Isaac. Theoretically. That's the plan. Hope you all like this short oneshot. Title taken as usual from a Say Anything song, this one being "This is Fucking Ecstasy."

"Hey, do I look alright?"

Scott looked up from where he was pouring over math notes from last semester. He had bombed math that year, and wanted to get as familiar with the material as possible before summer was over for when he took it again. It made him feel a little less guilty about letting his teachers down before.

His mom stood in his doorway in a yellow summer dress he hadn't seen on her in three years, the last time she had gone on a real date. He didn't count Peter as a date.

"You look great," he said after a heartbeat.

"Really?" She smiled, then leaned against the door frame. "And you're sure you're alright with me going out? Meeting someone new?"

"Of course, Mom," he said. "Just...no creepy werewolves, okay?"

"That I can do," she said with a short, somewhat strained laugh. It was getting easier for them both, her knowing all about the werewolf situation. Sometimes he could see her looking at him with a look of fear, like she was worried for him, and he supposed that made sense. He wish he could make it easier on her, but there was nothing he could do. A new man in her life was sure to cheer her up though.

"Just...do me a favor. And have fun tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, straightening. "And you, go do something fun yourself, alright? You can't spend all night memorizing those textbooks."

"Alright," Scott said with a small smile.

She returned it and then she was gone. He turned his gaze back to his books, debating whether or not to keep studying, but his phone began to buzz on his desk. The screen said Derek. Frowning, Scott picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Meeting with the Argents tonight. Shouldn't take long if you want to come," Derek said. "I would appreciate the company."

"Don't you have Isaac?"

"He told me to drag you out," Derek said. "Otherwise, yes, I would take him."

"So when did you start letting Isaac boss you around?" Scott asked, a grin playing on his lips even as he shut his books and tucked away his notes.

"Just get here McCall. I'll drive."

"Yeah, okay, okay," Scott said.

It was weird, how easy it was sometimes to just listen to Derek. He still hadn't accepted the man as his Alpha; they both knew that. He was never really a leader. That was more Stiles' forte if anything. Everything with Peter and Allison's grandfather had forced him to be a leader as a matter of survival. Falling into place behind Derek was slowly becoming easier, at least now with most immediate threats against their lives more or less taken care of.

It would be awhile before he truly accepted Derek as his Alpha though; partially because of Stiles and partially because male authority figures had a tendency to piss Scott off.

Running to Derek's gave him time to calm down and clear his head. He couldn't let the business with the Argents be ruined because he was distracted by his mom's date. The last thing he needed was to look like an idiot in front of Mr. Argent.

"Scott?"

Derek's voice shook him out of his thoughts and he realized he was standing beside Derek's Camaro while staring off into the distance.

"Sorry. I've been a little...out of it," Scott said.

There was a hint of a smile on Derek's lips as he opened the driver side door. "I guess so."

The drive out of the forest was mostly silent, but as they reached the main roads, Derek cleared his throat and glanced pointedly over at him.

"Uh, what?"

"Gonna tell me what the problem is before or after we get to the Argents, because the tension you're radiating is almost painful," Derek said.

Scott hunched down in his seat, staring out the window. "It's nothing. Just you know. Human stuff. Or whatever."

"That changes whether or not you tell me?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Scott said. "It's boring human stuff. Nothing pack related, figure you don't really care."

"You know what I do when I'm not busy being a werewolf and taking care of werewolf stuff, Scott?"

"Hm?"

"Boring human stuff. I do actually care about these parts of your lives, you know."

"Guess I never really thought about it," Scott admitted.

"That's probably my fault," Derek said.

Scott glanced over at him, but the Alpha's gaze was fixed firmly on the road, the teasing smile on his lips gone. "Not entirely.  You lost your sister. Of course you were a little crazy."

"Doesn't excuse my behavior from when I first became the Alpha," Derek said, and this time he spared a glance at the younger.

"What, do you want me to be angry with you?" Scott asked.

"No. Definitely not. I'm just trying to understand why you stick around with me," Derek said. "With the pack."

"Because you guys are my friends and you really are a good guy like...eighty percent of the time these days," Scott said. He flashed the other a quick smile. "So we gonna awkwardly sit in your car in front of the Argents or are we gonna go in?"

Derek cut the engine before smacking Scott upside the head. The action only made Scott grin wider. He had seen Allison before, namely the last few times he had tagged along with Derek. That had happened nearly two months ago, and now it was mostly Isaac that went. The door swung open barely a moment after Derek had knocked, revealing Allison. She gave a guarded smile to them both and then opened the door wider so they could step through.

"My dad's in the living room," she said, her gaze stubbornly fixed on Derek's face. "I'll be in shortly."

Derek led the way. Chris sat on the couch, legs stretched out on the table. The couple of times Scott had seen him since the incident with the hunter's father, he had been a lot more careless, and a lot less wound up. Scott and Derek sat down on the couch across from him, and a minute later, Allison arrived with glasses of water for them all. She sat beside her father.

"So another treaty?" Chris asked, straightening as he put his feet back on the ground.

"More of a question," Derek said. "Perhaps an amendment to one of the previous treaties, specifically the one about biting to create a larger pack."

"Absolutely not. That does not change," Chris said, the vacant look in his eye replaced by anger, if only for a moment.

"Do you really think Scott would let me suggest something like that?" Derek asked.

"You actually didn't even tell me what this meeting was about," Scott said. He looked over at Chris. "For what it's worth, I don't think he's stupid enough to ask that."

Derek elbowed him before continuing. "I was wondering if we could amend it so that I can allow the pack to grow by letting humans join."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "You want to risk telling the wrong person and having the whole town come after you?"

"Not the wrong people. Stiles, Lydia, Danny, others who already know," Derek said.

"They're _kids_ ," Chris said, anger becoming more apparent as he leaned forward on his knees.

"Kids? The way your _daughter_ is just a kid?" Derek asked.

"Don't drag me into this," Allison said.

"Why not? Do the others not deserve the ability to defend themselves like you do?" Derek demanded.

"They won't have to defend themselves from hunters if they don't join your pack," Chris said.

"There's more things than werewolves and hunters out in the world and you know it," Derek said, his gaze turning back to the hunter.

Chris frowned and then leaned back.

"Dad! You can't actually be considering this," Allison said.

"He has a point Allison. And if they chose to join of their volition then we can't stop them. However, I am adding one stipulation," Chris said. "You wait until they're eighteen and let them decide then."

"More than reasonable," Derek said. "But this is a blanket amendment, correct? It won't just apply to those named before?"

"Correct," Chris said. "Allison, go get treaty number 192."

For a moment, Allison looked like she was going to protest, but then she left. Scott didn't hesitate to follow after her down into the basement. He paused at the base of the stairs, taking in the sight before him. There were at least ten bookcases lining the wall filled with books and of all things, scrolls.

"How did you never realize these were down here?" Scott asked.

"My dad put them in after I learned the truth," Allison said, picking out one of the books. "Most of it was in storage still."

When she turned back towards him, Scott could see her lower lip trembling and without a second though, he wrapped his arms around her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh just Derek seems so keen on ripping away what little innocence Stiles and Lydia and Danny have left," she bit out against the fabric of his sweatshirt.

"Lydia is far from innocent now and you know it. She's not going to ever abandon Jackson," Scott said. "And Stiles has been in on this from the start."

"And Danny? He doesn't know about any of this yet."

Scott shrugged. "It's like your dad said. Nothing official until he's eighteen, but he is Jackson's best friend so it's not like he's going to remain oblivious forever."

"What about when Derek breaks the treaty though? I don't want to have to fight my friends."

Scott pulled back, staring into Allison's eyes. " _When?_ Why would you think that's inevitable?"

Allison jerked away from him. "He killed my mom, Scott!"

"No, she killed herself because Gerard told her to. Derek wouldn't have bit her if she hadn't been trying to kill me!" Scott hissed.

Allison shoved the book into his hands, a few tears spilling down her cheeks. "She wouldn't do that."

"Allison-"

"Scott. Please. I don't want to do this right now. Just go take that up. I'll see you later."

"Will you?" Scott asked. "Or are you just saying that?"

"I will. I'm not...running away. I just can't right now, okay?" She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand before turning away from him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He turned and headed back up the stairs. It would always be okay because even if he found people frustrating sometimes, he understood where they were coming from.

"Uh here," Scott said, handing the book over.

Chris didn't comment on Allison's absence, instead only picking up a calligraphy pen and flipping to the right page. He added the amendment with the same elaborate script that filled the rest of the book, and both he and Derek were quick to sign.

"Is that it then?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Thank you. I'm glad we might finally begin seeing eye to eye," Derek said, and Scott was a bit surprised by the sincerity in his voice.

"We never wanted to kill anyone, Derek. That's not how this family was ever supposed to work," Chris said. "We have a code, and I won't let anyone break it again."

"Thank you."

It was weird, and nice actually, hearing Derek be polite to the hunter. Any progress was good in Scott's book, especially since he and Allison didn't seem to be getting any closer to getting along.

"Am I taking you home?" Derek asked as he and Scott left the house.

"Actually, do you think I could stay with you? For awhile at least?" Scott asked.

Derek climbed into the front seat. "Need a distraction from all the human stuff on your mind?"

"Something like that," Scott said.

Derek drove them out to the side of the town that, over the years, had turned into a graveyard of abandoned factories and parking garages. He rolled the windows down and kept them that way as he drove hard and fast, his reflexes probably being the only thing keeping them from crashing into a wall or pillar. It was a blinding rush of exhilaration that left Scott feeling alive and recharged. By the time they pulled back up to the Hale house, there was a smile plastered on Scott's face.

"I have no idea why that was so much fun," Scott said as he got out of the car.

Derek grinned back at him. "Gets the adrenaline going. And you didn't wolf out. Congrats."

The unexpected praise made Scott flush. "Thanks I guess."

"Do you want to come in? Isaac's here if you want to hang out," Derek said. "Take your mind off that human stuff some more?"

"Derek, are you helping me run away from my problems?" Scott asked even as he followed the Alpha into the house.

"I'm really good at it," Derek said with a smirk.

Isaac was stretched out on the couch, remote dangling from his hand with the television flickering on the Discovery Channel. Derek stooped down to kiss the beta lightly and as he stirred, Derek shifted his long legs out of the way so he and Scott could sit.

"Mmm, sorry," Isaac mumbled. He stretched his legs out across the floor and then snuggled into Derek's chest, handing the remote over to Scott as he did so. "I don't even know what the hell we're watching anymore, you pick."

Scott flipped through a few channels, finally settling on one of ABC Family's "Harry Potter Specials". He wasn't quite sure what the occasion was, but it wasn't like anyone could go wrong with Harry Potter. When he looked over at Isaac, the other beta was already passed out again on Derek's chest, and the Alpha was gently running a hand through his curls.

 "Is he always this prone to..." Scott glanced up at Derek.

"Spontaneously falling asleep? No, just lately. He's been....waking up a lot more than usual. To take care of me," Derek said quietly. "I've had a few rough nights, but I'm getting better. I just don't think he's used to losing so much sleep."

Scott cringed. Derek had every right to lose sleep at night, what with his past. And here _he_ was, sulking about his mom going on a date and Allison being upset with him. Compared to Derek, he wasn't justified to feel the way he did.

"Stop," Derek said.

"I'm not doing anything," Scott said, staring down at his lap.

"You're overanalyzing something I said. I don't know what. But stop," Derek said, nudging him.

"I just...shouldn't be complaining you know?" Scott fiddled with a stray string from his jacket. "I mean my mom's just going on a date or whatever, it's not like super horrible but I'm still all worked up about it."      

"That's fine," Derek said. "And it's not boring or anything."

Scott looked up at him. "Do you really wanna hear me whine though? It's nothing like you've been through, you must thing I'm...stupid."

"No," Derek said. "I don't think you're stupid Scott. And if telling me helps, then go ahead and tell me. I'm your Alpha, that means I take care of you, not just make sure you stay alive."

"I don't want to add to what you have to deal with," Scott said with a shake of his head.

Derek grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "You aren't a burden that I feel obligated to deal with Scott. We're not just pack, we're friends. Or at least, we're getting there. So yeah. Definitely not a burden."

When he let go, Scott leaned away from him, turning the Alpha's words over in his head. "I just feel like I'm going to lose her."

"You won't. She's your mom, Scott. Family doesn't do that," Derek said.

"Didn't stop my dad." The words were out before he could stop them, and Scott clenched his jaw, ignoring the tightness in his chest.

Derek was silent for a moment, and then his arm was wrapping around Scott's shoulders and tugging him close. Isaac stirred, pulling back and blinking a bit in confusion, but Scott didn't really think about it, instead giving in to the warmth of Derek's grip. He heard Isaac get up, and then the other beta was squeezing next to him on the other side, hugging him from behind.

"She's not leaving you Scott. She never has and she never will. Just like us, okay?" Derek said against his ear.

Scott nodded into Derek's shoulder, and in the warmth of his packmate's arms, he thought maybe he was starting to believe they were right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Allison might seem like kind of a dick in this oneshot, which is not my intention at all. She's grieving and angry and I think she needs the chance to be selfish instead of just letting everyone roll right over her opinions. So yeah. :D


End file.
